Weather
And now the weather. The weather is a segment of the Night Vale Community Radio show hosted by Cecil Palmer. It consists of a song or instrumental piece. Cecil announces each weather segment by saying, "And now the weather," "I take you to the weather," or similar. When the weather is over, he sometimes greets his listeners and describes what happened during the weather. Apart from those segues, the weather has only been mentioned a few times. When Dana Cardinal is projecting herself from the otherworldly desert into the radio studio, she mentions Cecil's weather announcement and then adds, "The weather is beautiful here."Episode 41, WALK Steve Carlsberg tells a story that involves him chatting with Cecil about the weather, saying, "I remember it was the weather, because we had to stand in awkward silence for a bit as we waited for the music to stop playing."Episode 53, The September Monologues In the episodes "The Retirement of Pamela Winchell" and "The University of What It Is" Cecil invokes the weather purposefully to distract other citizens. Local meteorological events, such as doppelganger-causing sandstorms and noisy sunsets,Episode 12, The Candidate are covered elsewhere in the broadcast. The shades of the sky are forecast in the Shades of the Sky segment. The radio station in Desert Bluffs has a similar weather segment,Episode 19A, The Sandstorm (Part A)''Episode 19B, ''The Sandstorm (Part B) and when Kevin and Lauren Mallard took over Cecil's show, they continued to include it.Episode 47, Company Picnic Year One *''Pilot'' - "These and More Than These" by Joseph Fink *''Glow Cloud'' - "The Bus is Late" by Satellite High *''Station Management'' - "Bill & Annie" by Chuck Brodsky *''PTA Meeting'' - "Closer" by The Tiny *''The Shape in Grove Park'' - "Jerusalem" by Dan Bern *''The Drawbridge'' - "Aye" by Dio *''History Week'' - "Despite What You've Been Told" by Two Gallants *''The Lights in Radon Canyon'' - "This Too Shall Pass" by Danny Schmidt *''"PYRAMID"'' - "Last Song" by Jason Webley *''Feral Dogs'' - "i Know This:" by Rachel Kann *''Wheat & Wheat By-Products'' - "Cigarette Burns Forever" by Adam Green *''The Candidate'' - "Of a Friday Night" by Anais Mitchell *''A Story About You.'' - "You Don't Know" by Mount Moon *''The Man in the Tan Jacket'' - "Movement 1: Invocation of the Duke" by daKAH Hip Hop Orchestra *''Street Cleaning Day'' - "A Little Irony" by Tom Milsom *''The Phone Call'' - "Those Days Are Gone and My Heart is Breaking" by Barton Carroll *''Valentine'' - "Neptune's Jewels" by Mystic *''The Traveler'' - "Jews for Jesus Blues" by Clem Snide *''The Sandstorm (A)'' - "Eliezer's Waltz" composed by Larry Cardozo and Ron Fink, and performed by The Ventura Klezmer *''The Sandstorm (B)'' - "Eliezer's Waltz" composed by Larry Cardozo and Ron Fink, and performed by Disparition *''Poetry Week'' - "Get Me Home" by Robin Aigner *''A Memory of Europe'' - "Sni Bong" by Dengue Fever *''The Whispering Forest'' - "Winifred" by Seth Boyer *''Eternal Scouts'' - "Too Much Time" by John Vanderslice *''The Mayor'' - "Biblical Violence" by Hella Year Two *''One Year Later'' - "Sunday Morning Stasis" by Joseph Fink *''Faceless Old Woman'' - "Long Gone" by Mary Epworth *''First Date'' - "Team the Best Team" by Doom Tree *''Summer Reading Program'' - "You and I Belong" by Simone Felice *''Subway'' - "Poor in Love" by Destroyer *''Dana'' - "The Lethal Temptress" by The Mendoza Line *''A Blinking Light up on the Mountain'' - "Never Be Famous" by Hussalonia *''Yellow Helicopters'' - "Palabras de papel" by Nelson Poblete *''Cassette'' - "Big Houses" by Squalloscope *''A Beautiful Dream'' - "Having Fun" by Tom Milsom *''Lazy Day'' - "Mijn Manier" by Brainpower *''Missing'' - "Peanuts" by Sam 'n Ash *''The Auction'' - "Absentee" by Jack Campbell *''Orange Grove'' - "Black White and Red" by Emrys Cronin *''The Woman From Italy - "Penn Station" by The Felice Brothers *The Deft Bowman ''- "Offering" by Black City Lights *''WALK - "What Have They Done to You Now" by Daniel Knox *Numbers'' - "Keep It Coming" by Senim Silla *''Visitor'' - "Cover Me Up" by Jason Isbell *''Cookies - "Haunted" by Maya Kern *A Story About Them'' - "Pretty Little Head" by Eliza Rickman *''Parade Day - "Take Up Your Spade" by Sara Watkins *Company Picnic - "Stupid" by Brendan MacLean * ''Renovations - "High Tide Rising" by Fox Year Three *''Old Oak Doors Part B'' - "Call Off Your Ghost" by Dessa, featuring Aby Wolf and Paper Tiger *''Capital Campaign'' - "Ghost Story" by Charming Disaster * Rumbling - "Echo in the Hills" by Carrie Elkin and Danny Schmidt * The Retirement of Pamela Winchell - "Here I Land" by Nicholas Stevenson * The September Monologues - excerpt of "Postcard from 1952" by Explosions in the Sky * A Carnival Comes to Town - "Bremen" by PigPen Theatre Co. * The University of What It Is - "Catfish" by Waxahatchee * Homecoming - "Understood" by Y.R Generation * The List- "Upside Down World" by Paisley Rae * Monolith - "Anything I Want You To" by The Rizzos * Antiques ''- "State of Mind" by Stöj Snak * [[Water Failure|''Water Failure]]'' ''- "Just Like My Heart" by Fault Lines * ''BRINY DEPTHS'''' ''- "The Bends" by Doomtree * Hatchets ''- "Anarchy Date" by Queer Rocket Live Shows * ''Condos - "Remember Us" by Gabriel Royal * The Debate - "Promise to the Moon" by Jason Webley * Thrilling Adventure Hour & Welcome to Night Vale Crossover - "Captain Laserbeam Theme" by Steve Carlsberg (Hal Lublin) Bonus Episodes * Minutes - "Home" by Theo Adler * What of the Sea? - "Ruins" by Morteth References Category:List